


Soul Mates

by Xoyaoixo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Gags, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Uke Hijikata, submissive hijikata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoyaoixo/pseuds/Xoyaoixo
Summary: I suck at summaries... Read to find out whats going to happen.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please don't judge to fast I will get better and the chapters getting longer each time I update this was a rough draft to see if you guys like it enough and if you want me to continue

* * *

Hijikata thought his head was going to split in two. His whole body was heavy and his head was absolutely pounding. Refusing to open his eyes.

 

it took a few seconds of consciousness before he realized he was lying on a cold, hard floor.

 

He was in A random unknown dojo Realizing something was definitely not right. He tried remembering what happened.

 

Soon feeling sick to his stomach he ran to the open slide door leading outside and emptying his stomach Hijikata wiped his mouth, trying to get rid of the godawful taste of vomit

 

Hijikata soon sits up after wiping his mouth on the back of his dark blue yukata sleeve standing up going to investigate, He enters what looks like a dining hall looking around realizing it's empty he soon closes the door then enters what looks to a bedroom it's a regular typical bedroom with just a futon in the middle of the room he soon see's someone out of the window.

 

He tries to find his way out and head to the unknown he realizes the person has pure white hair and is wearing a white yukata

 

" _HEY_! " Hijikata yelled before he composed himself. " _where_ the hell am I"

 

"oh your finally up, we found you passed out on in some old Dojo " Sakamoto spoke, concern evident in his voice.

 

" _what old dojo? What the hell are you talking about._ " Hijikata asked his tone full of fear of something happening to kondo

 

" _can't answer that, Gintoki found you_ " he spoke

 

" who? where is he then? " Hijikata said ready to find out if the dojo okay.

 

" he should be out in the front yard, just head through those doors"; following his directions, he headed through the doors to find who the strangely familiar spoke of he felt as though he saw him or heard of him from the way outfit he wore.

 

When he finally got to the front yard after getting lost about 3 times He saw A man sitting on the steps in all white clothing getting closer to him he also noticed he had pure white hair.

 


	2. soul mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another side note in this story considering Hijikata is the Uke he will be shorter and smaller than Gintoki I will add the link below to give a somewhat Idea of how he looks below ( please note I do not own the picture )
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fe/f2/bb/fef2bb07d9c96ca8ee5fee55d374707a.jpg

Gintoki heard Hijikata coming toward the stairs he was sitting on long before He opened the Door. He was well aware of the questions about to be asked seeing as he heard him vomiting in his room when He walked passed headed outside for a Break. Hijikata, on the other hand, was still very confused. 

“ _Oi! Go away, I’m working_ ,” Gintoki spoke voice full of annoyance 

Hijikata, with his arms folded, looked at him unamused. _“ who are you? where am i? What does Work mean to you anyway?"_

_"Oi! I found you in the middle of your empty dojo and had Sakamoto take you back"_

_"Sakamoto?..."_ Hijikata whispers 

He heard that Name before, he remembers Kondou Isao talking to him about joui rebels fighting against Amanto known as the Four Heavenly Kings.who led an extremely strong military force of samurai against the invading Amanto and corrupt Bakufu during the Joui War. They changed the tide in the war for the Samurai and stood tall as the biggest threat to the Amanto's invasion.

There was someone else, The strongest of the 4, able to cut down hundreds of enemies by himself.he swiftly and mercilessly ripped through the armies of the Amanto.He Earned the title Shiroyasha for his incredible swordplay and demonic white appearance, and also for being feared by both the Amanto and his comrades.

  _"  Sakamoto The Dragon of the Katsurahama?, who fought alongside Shiroyasha "_   Hijikata spoke voice hinting fear

 "Oh? _" Gintoki askes now standing up looking down on hijikata hair covering his eyes_

_Hijikata spoke with his head down " Shiroyasha, known for incredible swordplay and demonic white appearance "_

_" I'm guessing you heard of me then? "_

_" Who haven't? you're known as one of the biggest threat to the Amanto" Hijikata spoke walking closer to Gintoki watching as a sly smirk appeared on his Face_

 " _oh ?... did you parents teach you that? " spoke Gintoki as he studied Hijikata from head to toe. eyes lingering on his small waist_

_"No... my Brother did before I lost him " hijikata spoke eyes full of regret and unaware of the Hate showing_

Toushirou was eleven when there was a large fire in the village, and some bandits used this opportunity to break in, injuring his brother in the process.Tamegoro protected Toushi from being injured by the bandits and ended up losing his eyes. Hijikata full of Rage attacked the bandits in retaliation His other siblings saw what had happened, and all to glare in fear at him in silence. 

 He left his home to become stronger and became A troublesome wandering samurai, seeking out fights in various dojos in Bushuu. The members of other dojos that he had previously fought against decided to team up to take him out. Hijikata inexperienced at the time fought but didn't stand a chance against such numbers. His sensei, who was watching decided to pick him up and take him back with him to his dojo.

" _I'm guessing you still want an explanation? I'm also guessing you didn't know the bite mark on your Neck. "  Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows confused and  subconsciously move his hand over his Mark_

" you _were close to Heat when i found you on your Dojo floor, i didn't have any other option "_

Hijikata frowned, struggling not to show the pure anger of being the Mate of a gruesome killer. nor the look in his sensei's eyes when he finds out if he ever see's him Again his eyes soon land on Gintoki. He was bloodied, the smells of death, blood followed him. For the first time since leaving his brother Tamegoro’s estate, He felt regret.

The soldier was surprisingly handsome under all the dirt and grime and dried blood. He had smooth skin, paler than Hijikata’s high cheekbones; a well-cut jaw made Hijikata turned bright red, tearing his eyes away from the soldier’s face.Hijikata Toushirou met the eyes of his mate.He shouldn’t even be talking to Sakata, but it wasn’t as if anyone would find out, and despite being a Joui patriot, Besides, he's gonna be stuck with Sakata.

  _“Considering we’re mated, we should get to know each other " stated gintoki nonchalantly_

  _“I don’t understand…why would I ever? I just don’t see that ever happening.”_   Hijikata stammered.

 “If you're concerned, ” replied Gintoki offhandedly. “ _I wasn't expecting to Mark you, though. I didn't really have a choice ”_

  _" the only way to suppress your heat was to mark you which I'm guessing you didn't notice " spoke Gintoki unconcerned_

 

Hijikata paused, deliberating. “... _Heat?_ ” he spoke appalled  

 Hijikata stiffened, "  _then my heat will start soon if you marked me, please tell me you brought my Heat Suppressants "_

_Gintoki spoke impassively, digging his Nose " I was rushing  "_

Toushi couldn't believe it. Marked at 16 he was practically still a Child in an Adult and Government eyes, He never prayed to be rescued more than he did at the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. the chapters will be getting better as the story goes


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not updating lately I have been extremely busy completing unfinished work and finishing up my exams. I will try to update as soon as possible

 

* * *

Waking up the last few weeks morning has been hectic primarily with his heat coming in A few days, Getting dressed while thinking about his other options while untieing his hair letting his hair flowing behind him; he went to check if anyone would tell him where he is.

 

 He stands heading towards canteen for something taking note of how he hasn't seen Gintoki since the last time they spoke outside before his Heat starts once he figures out on how to get back.  

 

Searching and finding his way around was not easy, considering He got lost approximately every time while not running into anyone was beyond strange. Finally finding his way to the canteen hoping to find at least one person but as expected it was empty finally giving up he headed for the kitchen area after noticing he was hungry and haven't eaten.

 

Walking around taking notice of how it looked similar to the one at the dojo, remembering how everyone would be laughing and having always smiling. 

 

Bending over searching the refrigerator for anything to eat unaware of the figures sitting at the stools staring with Amused and curious eyes.  

 

" _This is the omega, you were talking about?"_ MakingHijkata freeze and stop raiding their kitchen looking up noticing 3 figures recognizing one with brown curly hair before talking about him wondering have they might have always been in the canteen. 

 

" _HAHA, yes quite the looker Kintoki found isn't he"_

_"idiot doesn't he know we are in the middle of a war? he could get killed at any moment if he doesn't be careful"_

 

_" HAHA, I'm sure Kintoki has a logical reason for this" Hijikata finally had enough of them talking about in his face like he wasn't looking at them He wondered how long they have been watching him raid their kitchen for food and why they were acting calm when he his a kidnaped victim._

_"Where am I? and where did you come from? " he spoke boldly yet suspicious unafraid of the problems it might bring him to instead his main focus is getting out of this camp and getting back to the dojo. Where he was positive everyone was waiting for him to return after all he was second in command at the Dojo everyone counted on him._

 

_"Although we would love to chat with you we are quite busy" Sakamoto spoke briefly avoiding the question standing up along with everyone else heading towards the door pausing once to wave him goodbye along with A annoyed look from Takasugi._

 

_"...what was that about? " Heading towards the kitchen to fix him a mayonnaise sandwich and sitting down to eat mind contemplating on his last few weeks; leaning down taking a bite out his sandwich mind slowly drifting off unaware of A presence once again behind him._

 

 

_" just mayonnaise? oi, that's disgusting " easily recognizing the voice making him turning automatically.  
_

 

_He looked up noticing red eyes staring back at him._

 

Immediately turning around covering his heated face from the bastards face " _Where have you been?...not that I noticed nor cared_ "  oblivious of the smirk creeping onto the silver head face.

 

Slyly wrapping his arms around the small omega waist earning a noticeable yelp " _I was commanding a raid, I will inform you next time " pulling away after receiving a painful pinch on his hand._

 

_"I don't care, I won't be here for A next time " annoyance clear in his soft yet rough voice Standing up putting away his dishes before walking out towards the courtyard mindful of the following perm head._

 

_" I'm leaving once my heat finishes, I can't be seen with a criminal when sensei Dojo represents peace " sliding the door closed behind him hitting the silver head earning a Groan._

 

_The Winter breeze was light and the sun was dim yet warm; A beautiful day for a swordplay. Walking forward noticing his favorite tree he would often sit under to think or get away._

 

 Hijikata gazed at the cherry blossom tree as it had been a place where he could be alone to think, given him a hiding place walking over to sit under the tree watching as the trees gently blew around him slowly drifting him off into slumber.

 

 _Sometime later he felt himself being softly picked up and carried out_ _looking up recognizing the scent subconsciously leaning into arms laying his head near the silver head neck taking his scent drifting back to sleep._

 

_Looking down at the peacefully sleeping omega in arms draws a rare yet warm smile Gintoki rarely does ever since the incident with his sensei, sliding his room door open with his foot softly closing it behind him._

 

_Gently laying him down on the covers taking his shoe's off before tucking him climbing in behind him arranging him comfortably with arms around the omega watching as he leans back into earing a soft groan from him as he slowly drifts into with his sleep mate._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	4. chapter 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a LONG time since I updated and the reason for the is... honestly I'm terrible at writing " Lemons " as you can see I struggled below. but there's not going to be a lemon for a while I will be updating every week (hopefully) and I'm almost finished with the update for my other books which should be updated by Monday.

 

* * *

The summer breeze was light and the sun was bright and warm; A beautiful day for a swordplay. Hijikata gazed at the cherry blossom tree as it had been a place where he could be alone to think, given him a hiding place. A week had passed since Hijikata had been ripped from his companions. Kondou and everyone must be worried out of their minds about him.

Practicing with the sword Gintoki borrowed him swinging it messily unaware of the two sets of eyes on watching him

 

" _I'm more than A omega, I won't need his help"_ He spoke self-confident swinging his sword faster, 

 

 “ of course you won’t  “Hijikata paused his actions before turning around to find Takasugi and Katsura  “ who would want to depend on that idiot anyway? “

 

Embarrassingly avoiding eye contact “ you didn’t hear all that stuff did you ?” Speaking nervously rubbing the back of his head 

 

Surprisingly enough Takasugi was smiling which could easily go for a smirk ”let's pretend I didn’t hear you” Walking towards  him “you're different, most omegas would be happy finding a Mate ”

 

Turning around continuing his sword practice " of course, having A forced mark placed on me is the most wonderful thing in the world ” Glaring down at the Sword “ let alone my Mate is one of biggest joui rebels with a white perm” 

 

sighing Katsura sat under the closest tree while speaking " he’s not all that bad minus He gets over on people, he’s rude, digging his nose slot, not to mention-   “ interrupted by his head being slammed into the tree 

 

 

“You're not helping if anything he sounds like a slob with no decency “ Removing his foot from the idiot's head before turning to face the amused rebel “ I’m leaving “

 

Walking towards his room He could smell a small hint of his pre-heat coming closer closing the door behind him Sitting at the furthest wall putting his knee up to his chest while hiding his face behind them 

 

thoughts swarming his mind he thinks about how Kondou-San will react when he comes back a joui Rebel or if he will he ever go back once he’s fully bonded with the idiotic perm head ” I even miss that annoying brat ” drifting off to sleep A tear leaks out his eye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Toushi bit his lip as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Without realizing it he was pacing, practically stomping around in a circle. upon Waking up from his Sleep he realized he was in full blown heat It wasn’t helping that the strong Alpha scent still filled his nose, tingling a drive he had n’t ever felt. This wouldn’t happen. It had been bad enough he started a claim and the last thing that needed to happen was fulfilling it. 

 

He could fight primal instinct. He had learned to be strong enough after having been un-bonded for so long. For the most part, he was so hot and bothered it was difficult for him to focus on planning anything 

 

Suddenly feeling, Fresh waves of heat overcame him, causing Hijikata to curl over himself and keen on something. Toushirou stumbled standing up, trying to do it as quietly as the heat would let him. He was vulnerable, he wasn't safe.

stumbling and trying to stand was a surprisingly hard task. He was close, he could smell his Mate down the hall just a few more steps and he could lock the door approaching the door he reached towards the door lock.

 

Pausing with shock once the door slowly opened eyes automatically averting his eyes 

 “M-mate, I-it hurts ” He spoke softly  Hijikata slowly Gazed upwards vision clouding with tears.  

 

" _Oi, you weren't trying to hide from me were you?_ " Hijikata gulped as he looked up red eyes meeting his and soon found himself in the hands of his red-eyed alpha, causing Toushi to yelp in shock. He lowered his head and sniffed; taking in his mate's now pleasing scent

 

Before Hijikata could Respond He was brought back in his bed and placed flat on his back with Gintoki hovering above him “ you’d look better if you’re hair was down ” Feeling his ponytail being pulled out Allowing his hair to slightly cover his eyes 

 

 “I'm going to be careful.” Putting his hand against Hijiktata’s cheek, stroking his face softly. “Oh Hijikata, you’re so perfect for me.” his hand moves to under his chin and he tilts his head up. He brings their lips together, and Hijikata relinquishes all control, letting his mouth fall open, knowing it will please him. “Very good Hijikata-Kun. I’m sorry for being rough earlier.” he kisses him lightly again. 

 

  He leaned down and surprised Hijikata by placing a trail of gentle kisses; traveling upwards from his stomach to his collarbone while he untied the obi around opening Hijikata yukata. He made his way to the mating mark he'd roughly placed and kissed it lightly which sent shivers through Hijikata.

  

 One of Gintoki ’s knees pushed between his legs, made him spread them to accommodate.

 

“G-Gintoki,” he says his name hoping the man will be gentle with him, hoping he wouldn’t make it painful. “I-I’ve never. I’m..”

 

 “Hold still for Me.” 

 

Gintoki leaned down and brushed their lips together, slowly drawing him into a deep slow kiss. Their tongues tangled together, languidly stroking and twining together.

 

 His omega was breathing hard, clawing at his arms and shoulders, muttering nonsense 

 

“Idiot,” he whined, pretty sure he heard the other cursing under his breath. cock aching painfully and dripping precum over his bare stomach. “Please,” he begged. “It hurts, I need you”

 

Gintoki laughed leaning in to kiss the other omega and swallowing his moans and his finger inside his slickened entrance. lifting one of the Hijikata’s legs to hook around his waist, cock rubbing at the entrance. Hijikata moaned, resisting the urge to squirm when he rubbed it around his entrance, coating the tip of it in slick before slowly sliding in.

 

 It was painful, and despite the amount of slick he produced, it still felt as though he was being ripped in two.

 

 This will hurt a bit at first, but it’ll get better I promise,” he said in a silky tone that made it hard for Hijikata to not trust his words. nodding and braced himself as he slowly pushed his way into Hijikata. gritting his teeth and fought with his mind to not cry out. Hijikata hiccuped wetly and tried to shake his head. “N-no. It’s-big. Too big.”

 

The alpha stopped, staring at him through the curtain of his sweat-soaked hair with glittering eyes as Hijikata tried to catch his breath, then smirked as he rolled his hips forward, down into his trembling body with force.

 

 His lips connected with his as he slid into him, Hijikata's eyes shooting wide open as he immediately started holding onto him tighter.

 

With one thrust, he was inside Hijikata fully. As Gintoki started to thrust, he felt a change. The pain was fading. And replacing it was not quite the pleasure, but it didn't feel bad either.

 

As Gintoki leaned lower to bring their lips together, it helped him push deeper and Hijikata moaned into their kiss, tongues gliding over the other while Hijikata ’s hands clung to Gintoki’s shoulders He whimpered, entire body jolting and eyes flying wide as something sharp tore through him when Gintoki thrust in again

 

He couldn’t help but smile at the look of defeat in the young omega ’s gorgeous blue eyes. He could tell he was enjoying what was happening, there were still tears leaking from his eyes, and he wasn’t watching him, but rather looking in humiliation at the floor beside him.

 

 The alpha trailed kisses down his neck, Hijikata letting out a soft moan as Gintoki’s hands traveled down his smooth skin. 

 

Gintoki felt Hijikata shuddering beneath him. He gripped his cock like it might never let go. He reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair as the Omega tilted his head back and moaned. He used his hair to hold him on his dick as he began to slam his hips back and forth. His lips mashed into the Omega's once again and Hijikata grabbed both his shoulders for support.

 

 He didn’t want the action to feel good, for he knew what Gintoki was doing to, and he couldn’t stop the sounds coming from his mouth. Hijikata felt his face turning red, 

 

Gintoki gently bit on Hijikata's scent glad, biting into his soft flesh. 

 

 Hijikata moaned as moving his hips against Gintoki and curling his fists into the bedsheets.

 

Gintoki could feel the knot forming and knew that Hijikata was close to release, and with a few more thrust’s the knot formed and Hijikata released.

 

Gintoki slightly arched his back and moaned as he came, Hijikata gasping and crying out in pleasure as he filled his entrance up to the brim

 

 Moments later his knot caught on his walls, at last, locking the two together as his warm, thick seed filled him. The painful pleasure of the mating bite and knot combined.

 

Gintoki grinned, grabbing his face and crushing him into a kiss again. He turned them onto their side, earning a whimper from the omega.

 

 Hijikata drifted in and out of consciousness, waiting for release, from the knot but none came. Hijikata felt Gintoki nuzzling the bond bite, and flinched slightly when he felt the alpha’s tongue running along the bite mark calming him.

 

he fell asleep trapped in Gintoki ’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! My book will get Better

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is when the joui war was going on so Hijikata had long hair


End file.
